My Sweet Cotton Candy
by Apriltaste
Summary: [HIATUS]Karena bagiku permen kapas terlalu manis. Jadi, cukup denganmu saja sudah manis. - Oh Sehun. HUNHAN/GENDERSWITCH/ANGST/HURT/FLUFFY.
1. Chapter 1

MY SWEET COTTON CANDY

.

.

.

Cofioca4120

.

.

.

Oh Sehun

Luhan

.

.

HunHan/GS for Uke

Don't like ? Don't Read and Don't Bash !

Typo Everywhere

.

.

.

Chapter I

Gadis kecil berambut coklat madu itu melangkah riang dengan bersenandung, tangan kanannya memegang erat tangan lelaki kecil di sebelahnya. Postur tubuh gadis itu lebih mungil dibanding lelaki yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya, mata rusa dengan bulu mata lentik, hidung kecilnya dan bibir mungilnya sangat pas dengan raut wajahnya yang menyenangkan. Berbeda dengan seseorang yang digandengnya, lelaki dengan rambut hitam legam itu tampak dingin. Mata tajamnya seolah memberi isyarat bahwa gadis riang di sebelahnya adalah miliknya, garis rahang itu seolah menegaskan tak ada siapapun yang dapat mengambil miliknya.

Dua pasang kaki kecil itu akhirnya berhenti di sebuah kedai permen, dengan ornamen warna-warni didalamnya. Bau manis khas permen, menyapa indera penciuman mereka berdua. Deretan rak kayu –tak terlalu tinggi- dipenuhi berbagai macam jenis permen, bentuk, warna dan rasa. Hingga sepasang kaki mungil tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkan sepasang kaki lainnya yang masih mematung di depan pintu masuk kedai. Karena badannya yang terlalu pendek ia terlihat bersusah payah mengambil salah satu jenis permen di atas rak kayu. Luhan, gadis kecil itu terus berusaha sambil melompat kecil untuk mendapatkan permen kapas kesukaanya.

"Sehuuniieee... Lulu tak bisa mengambilnya." Akhirnya suara bernada manja keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ia menatap Sehun –lelaki kecil yang digandengnya tadi- dengan mata yang siap mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air. Tanpa perintah dua kali Sehun membantu Luhan mengambil permen kapas diatas rak itu.

"Lain kali, tumbuhlah keatas Lu. Jangan berhenti tumbuh seperti ini" monolog Sehun sambil menyerahkan kapas manis berwarna pink itu ke gadis kecilnya.

"Sehunie, terimakasih.." Gadis mata rusa itu tersenyum riang tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Sehun yang mengejeknya.

"Paman.. aku mau beli ini.. ini uangnya, terimakasih" Luhan sedikit berjinjit untuk mencapai meja kasir yang terdapat Tuan Kang –pemilik kedai- dibaliknya.

"oh Lulu, kau bersama Sehun ? terimakasih Lu. Pulang dengan hati-hati ya" Tuan Kang tersenyum mendapati kedua bocah kecil itu, ia menggelengkan kepala pelan setelah melihat Sehun yang langsung merangkul pinggang Luhan. Mungkin, lelaki kecil itu takut jika tiba-tiba gadis dengan surai coklat itu menabrak sesuatu di depannya atau terjatuh. Karena saat ini ia mulai fokus bagaimana menghabiskan kapas pink manis besar itu. Sendirian.

Lima belas menit berjalan bersama dengan rangkulan Sehun dipinggangnya, akhirnya kedua bocah berbeda mimik wajah itu sampai di depan rumah Luhan, satu masih dengan wajah tampan datarnya. Dan satu masih dengan wajah ceria dengan bekas gula-gula disekitar bibirnya.

"Hunnie mau ?" Luhan dengan wajah polosnya menyodorkan sisa permen kapasnya kepada Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam terus mengamati bagaimana caranya memakan gulungan kapas yang kini tinggal seperempatnya.

"tidak, aku tak suka permen kapas itu. Terlalu manis" ucapnya datar dan menghapus bekas gula-gula disudut bibir gadis didepannya dengan ibu jari nya.

"ini tidak terlalu manis, cobalah. Rasanya menyenangkan" tangan kecil Luhan tetap pada posisinya –menyodorkan seperempat sisa permen kapas itu-

"kau tahu Lu, permen kapas itu terlalu manis jika bersamamu. Jadi cukup denganmu saja itu sudah manis" tangan dengan jemari panjang itu menepuk puncak kepala Luhan dengan pelan dan lembut. Ia tersenyum hingga kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Luhan hanya diam memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan bibirnya membulat membentuk huruf o –tak mengerti tentang apa yang diucapkan Sehun-

"Lu, sebentar lagi aku akan pergi" Sehun berkata lirih, dan menundukkan wajahnya ia benar-benar tak mau menatap sepasang mata indah Luhan. Takut menyakitinya.

"pergi ? Sehunie mau pergi ? tidak, Sehunie tidak boleh pergi." Gadis kecil didepan Sehun saat ini terkejut, suaranya mulai bergetar. Bahkan gulungan kapas manis itu sudah jatuh ke tanah. Ia benar-benar tak mau Sehun pergi. Mereka sangat dekat, karena disamping mereka yang sebenarnya juga bertetangga, Sehun adalah satu-satunya teman Luhan. Kedua orang tua mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan bisnis hingga melupakan ada gadis kecil yang selalu dirumah sendiri menunggu orang tuanya pulang hingga larut malam.

"Hanya sebentar Lu, setelah itu aku kembali." Kedua tangan kecil itu menangkup wajah Luhan yang sudah penuh air mata dan hidung yang memerah. Luhan memang seperti ini ia akan menangis dalam diam dengan isakan kecil dan linangan air mata yang menganak sungai di pipinya.

"Hunnie ma-mau per-gi kemana ? apakah ja-uh ?" dengan susah payah ia mengucapkan kata itu dengan menatap mata elang didepannya.

"Canada, itu tidak jauh Lu. Nanti cobalah lihat di peta" lelaki tampan didepannya mengusap air mata Luhan dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"a-pakah la-ma ?" tangisannya berhenti tapi isakannya masih ada. Luhan benar-benar takut. Sehun akan pergi dan ia tak akan memiliki teman lagi.

"tidak, jika kau mau menjaga ini, aku akan segera kembali. Jaga dia sebaik mungkin." Balas Sehun, ia mengeluarkan sebuah gelang cartier berwarna silver dari kantong celananya, tanpa berpikir atau tanpa menunggu ijin dari Luhan ia memakaikan gelang tersebut di pergelangan tangan kiri Luhan. Cantik, ketika gelang itu berhasil menghiasi pergelangan tangan gadis kecilnya.

"Kau mengerti ? aku mencintaimu. Tunggu aku" Gadis lucu itu mengangguk seperti mengerti tentang apa yang diperintahkan Sehun. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya ketika bibir merah kecilnya merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuhnya. Lembut dan cepat. Luhan membuka kedua matanya kembali dan mendapati lelaki tampan didepannya itu tersenyum.

"jaga dirimu baik-baik, setelah itu aku akan menemuimu" Sehun mengusak pelan surai coklat madu itu, dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Luhan hanya menatap punggung itu dengan sendu, hingga lelakinya menghilang dari pandangannya. Dan saat itu Sehun benar-benar pergi.

.

.

18 years later...

Luhan percaya jika jarak Korea-Canada hanya sepuluh centimeter. Tapi, itu dulu hingga ia berumur dua belas tahun ia mengerti arti peta yang sesungguhnya. Bahwa jarak Korea-Canada bukan sepuluh , berpuluh-puluh ribu kilometer dan itu membuat cinta pertamanya tak pernah kembali. Bahkan ia sampai saat ini masih memikirkan kapan kedua orang tuanya memiliki perjalanan bisnis ke Canada ? mungkin nantinya ia bisa ikut. Ingatkan Luhan, bahwa orang tuanya akan melarangnya mengikuti perjalanan bisnis atau keluar negeri sendirian. Dia sudah dua puluh empat tahun dan orang tuanya masih menganggapnya sebagai gadis kecil berumur enam tahun.

"kau masih melamun Lu ?" secup ice americano tersaji di depannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat rekan kerja yang juga sahabat seapartemennya itu meletakkan pantat seksinya di kursi seberang mejanya.

"kapan aku bisa ke Canada Baek ?" –Baekhyun- wanita yang sekarang berada di depan Luhan.

"kau masih memikirkan lelaki itu ?" Baekhyun menatap luhan tak percaya, ia bahkan menyipitkan kedua matanya menganggap bahwa lelaki itu adalah hasil imajinasi Luhan. Demi nenek cerewet sebelah apartemen mereka, ia bahkan tak pernah tau siapa lelaki yang membuat sahabatnya ini suka melamun dan tiba-tiba terisak ditengah malam. Oh siapapun tolong ingatkan Luhan bahwa tak hanya ada satu lelaki di muka bumi ini.

"Lu, kau sangat cantik, pintar,tubuhmu indah dan juga kau pewaris tunggal perusahaan XI yang asetnya sudah berada di seluruh dunia. Oh ayolah gunakan itu semua untuk mendapatkan laki-laki lain. Aku yakin, banyak lelaki diluar sana yang rela mengantri untukmu" wanita cerewet ini benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Luhan.

"aku mencintainya..." Luhan melirihkan ucapannya sambil memandang kosong Jendela di belakang Baekhyun. Saat ini mereka berada di Kafetaria kantornya. Memang benar Luhan adalah pewaris tunggal seluruh aset kedua orang tuanya. Tapi ayah dan ibunya tak mendidik wanita cantik ini dengan segala sesuatu yang mudah di dapatkan. Contohnya saat ini, ia bekerja di kantornya sendiri sebagai salah satu sekretaris. Bahkan sebelum menjadi sekretaris ia juga sempat berada di jabatan karyawan biasa. Ayahnya memang benar-benar membuat wanita dengan mata rusa itu tahu bagaimana susahnya bekerja.

"kau mencintainya, tapi selama delapan belas tahun ini kau tak pernah melihat wajahnya. Ya ya.. aku percaya padamu Luhan." Wanita dengan rambut sebahu itu tersenyum lalu menyeruput strawberry milkshakenya.

"Baek, kau tak pernah merasakan memiliki cinta pertama ya ?" Mata rusa dengan bulu lentik menatap wanita di depannya dengan tajam seolah-olah ingin membunuh wanita dengan eyeliner menggoda itu.

"jangan berpura-pura tak tau nona rusa, dia bahkan ada di sini" Baekhyun menatap sebal pada Luhan. Hell, bahkan Luhan sendiri tau jika cinta pertamanya adalah sang wakil direktur yang sekarang menjabat direktur sementara.

Bukan-bukan Tuan Xi atau Ayah Luhan. Dia Park Chanyeol lelaki tinggi dengan telinga peri yang berhasil meluluhkan hati seorang Byun Baekhyun. Untuk perusahaan yang ditempati Luhan saat ini adalah perusahaan cabang terbesar kedua setelah pusat yang memang murni perusahaan milik keluarganya, tapi entah kenapa ayahnya memberi kepercayaan penuh kepada Junmyeon sang Direktur utama yang juga ditarik beberapa hari lalu ke Perusahaan Pusat. Dan itu sempat membuat Luhan Shock karena tiba-tiba ia harus menjadi sekretaris Chanyeol –lelaki tiang-

"aku bahkan iri dengan posisimu, Luhanie... bisakah kita bertukar posisi ?" Lihat, wanita mungil didepan Luhan mulai beraegyo dengan mengedipkan kedua matanya. Posisi Baekhyun adalah Ketua HRD dikantornya, cukup tinggi bukan ? oh ingatkan Luhan jika Baekhyun hanya ingin berdekatan dengan sang kekasih, Chanyeol.

"jika kau yang menjadi sekretaris. Aku jamin, tak akan ada klien yang ingin menanam saham Baek" yang artinya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan menempel seperti perangko membuat semua rapat batal dan kehilangan berjuta bahkan bermilyaran won.

"kalian disini ?" suara baritone menghentikan percakapan kedua wanita ini. Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sang atasan sudah berdiri dengan tangan terlipat didepan dadanya. Sepertinya atasannya dalam mood baik karena senyum idiot dengan gigi seputih iklan pasta gigi itu terpatri di wajahnya.

"sayang..." pekik Baekhyun kemudian berlari menghampiri sang kekasih.

"kau mengagetkanku Tuan Park" ucap Luhan dengan ekspresi terkejut berlebihan yang dibuat-buat.

"Luhaniiieeee... aku sudah menyelesaikan semua dokumen memualkan itu. Dan aku sudah kembali keruanganku seperti semula" Chanyeol tersenyum pada Luhan seolah nerakanya telah berakhir. Ia terbebas sekarang, terbebas dari segala tuntutan perusahan ini dan itu, terbebas dari jam lembur yang membosankan dan bisa bebas berdua dengan kekasih mungil dipelukannya saat ini.

"kenapa bisa begitu ?" wanita dengan rambut bergelombang sepunggung itu masih menatap Chanyeol bingung. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya –kebiasaan jika ia tak mengerti- apa sudah ada Direktur utama yang baru ? tapi siapa ?

"kau tak tahu, astaga Luhan kau pemilik perusahaan tapi kau tak tahu jika sudah ada Direktur utama yang dikirim dari cabang luar negeri" jelas Chanyeol kemudian. Ia benar-benar menepuk jidatnya bagaimana mungkin sang pemilik malah tak tau siapa pemegang baru perusahaannya.

"Luar negeri ? aku harus berbicara menggunakan bahasa asing ? oh aku akan bilang pada ayah, aku ingin mundur menjadi sekretaris jika begitu." Monolog Luhan dengan mimik wajah kebingungan. Bukannya ia tak bisa berbahasa asing, ia hanya malas. Lagipula, ini juga di Korea kenapa harus menggunakan bahasa asing.

"dia orang Korea Luhan, hanya saja dia sudah lama di Amerika." Sela Chanyeol sebelum melihat si Rusa pingsan tiba-tiba karena kebingungan dengan bahasa asing.

"dia akan mulai masuk besok, untuk nama tak usah ku jelaskan karena kau satu ruangan dan bisa berkenalan sendiri. Oke nona, kami pergi dulu" lanjut Chanyeol kemudian mengusak kepala Luhan dan berlalu sambil merangkul pinggang seksi Baekhyun.

"hei Park ! aku bukan anak kecil lagi !" teriak Luhan ketika lelaki tinggi menjulang itu sudah sedikit jauh. Bukannya ia tak nyaman akan usapan dikepala, tapi itu hanya mengingatkannya pada lelaki kecil yang selalu ada disampingnya dulu. Usapannya begitu hangat dan nyaman, Luhan menyukainya. Ah, ia benar-benar merindukan Sehun.

.

.

"Ayah kenapa harus ada direktur baru ?" sebuah benda persegi tipis menempel ditelinga Luhan, ia baru saja selesai mandi. Dan ketika mandi tadi, ia teringat jika perusahaanya akan memiliki seorang pemimpin baru. Jadi, sambil mengeringkan rambut panjangnya ia menelepon ayahnya.

"aku tau, tapi bukankah Chanyeol saja yang jadi Direktur Utama ? kenapa ayah memberikannya pada orang lain"balasnya kemudian setelah medengar jawaban sang ayah yang tak sesuai dengan pemikirannya.

"tapi dia Orang asing ayah... bagaimana jika dia... aku tau, baiklah ayah aku mengerti. Selamat malam Tuan" ia selalu memanggil ayahnya demikian jika ia benar-benar kesal dengan ayahnya. Luhan hanya heran, mengapa semudah itu ayahnya memberikan kepercayaan perusahaan pada orang lain ? toh, Chanyeol juga tak bermasalah bahkan ia juga mempunyai reputasi sangat bagus. Dan terlebih direktur baru adalah seseorang dari cabang amerika. Hell, Luhan merasa kepalanya benar-benar ingin meledak saat ini. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup dengan jalan pemikiran ayahnya.

Luhan berjalan menuju dapur, ia merasakan tenggorokannya sangat kering. Ia melihat jam digital yang terletak diruang tengah, sudah jam delapan dan Baekhyun belum pulang ? hah lupakan tentang Baekhyun. Wanita itu mungkin tak akan pulang dan menghabiskan malam panasnya bersama Chanyeol di apartemen pria itu. Ia dan Baekhyun memang berbeda, Luhan memiliki sikap ramah pada setiap orang tapi ia adalah wanita baik-baik yang masih "gadis" hingga saat ini walaupun ia juga memiliki banyak teman pria. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun wanita itu mungil, ceria, cerewet dan mempunyai sikap yang terkadang mirip wanita bar-bar, demi pria yang dicintainya, cinta pertama bahkan kekasih pertama Baekhyun rela menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol. Ya, tentunya dengan ancaman Luhan jika tiang listrik itu berani menyakiti sahabat dari junior high schoolnya itu, pastikan lelaki itu hanya akan tinggal nama. Oh, tolong ingatkan orang lain jika wanita rusa ini juga bisa membunuh siapa saja.

"Luhanie... kau belum tidur ?" Baekhyun berjalan memasuki apartemen dengan wajah ceria ketika mendapati sahabat sehidup sematinya itu masih dengan santainya menoton televisi dengan manis di ruang tengah.

"Kau pulang ?" tanya Luhan heran, hanya saja jika pergi dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak akan pulang dan dikembalikan besok pagi oleh sang kekasih. Tapi ini ? tak biasanya dia masih ingat rumah.

"kau mengusirku ? tebak siapa yang aku temui bersama Chanyeol tadi ?" wanita didepan Luhan itu mengerucutkan bibir sebal ketika mengetahui kehadirannya tak diharapkan oleh Luhan. Oke lupakan, biarkan Luhan menebak pertanyaan wanita yang saat ini tersenyum sama idiotnya dengan sang kekasih dihadapan Luhan.

"mana ku tahu, bukankah sudah jelas aku ada dirumah ?" jawab Luhan sekenanya sambil menggonta-ganti channel televisinya.

"ayolahhh jawab dulu..." oke kelakuan Baekhyun saat ini benar-benar seperti anak TK yang tak mendapatkan balonnya, ia mengguncang-guncang lengan Luhan dan memasang wajah ingin menangis.

"mungkin bertemu Jongin dan Kyungsoo ?" –mereka adalah sahabat Luhan lainnya, Jongin bekerja di bagian pemasaran perusahaan pusat. Dan Kyungsoo -kekasih Jongin- memiliki sebuah cafe di pinggir Gwanghamun. Luhan terpaksa mengalah, ia tak ingin malam ini semakin kacau dengan rajukan bayi besar dihadapannya.

"tidak, aku bertemu dengan Direktur Baru perusahaan kita. Tadi Chanyeol di undang makan malam di apartemennya" jelas Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar seolah mendapatkan eyeliner limited edition.

"lalu, apa hubungannya denganku ?" Luhan melontarkan pertanyaan dengan wajah dan nada datar. Apa hebatnya sang Direktur Baru itu ? mungkin Tua, gendut, berkumis tebal dengan senyum seperti badut. ah, ia jadi mengingat Tuan Kang, sang pemilik kedai permen kesukaannya dulu hingga saat ini.

"Aku bisa memasukkannya sebagai kandidat calon suamimu nanti." Baekhyun menyatukan tangannya di dedapan dadanya –seperti berdoa- dengan tersenyum lebar.

"kau gila Baek ? lebih baik cepat mandi. Kau bau." Balas Luhan dengan menaikkan satu alisnya, menganggap sahabatnya ini gila. Hell, dia tak mencari suami. Dia hanya menunggu cinta pertamanya pulang kerumah. Itu saja, tak lebih.

"aku sudah mandi Nona Rusa kejam... tapi aku tidak bercanda Luhanie, dia benar-benar masih muda, lebih muda satu tahun dari Chanyeol dan lebih tua dua tahun dari kita. Kau tau, dia benar-benar seperti malaikat. Sangat tampan, tinggi, dan kulitnya seputih susu. Dan dan.. tubuh dan suaranya benar-benar seksi Luhan, kau tak akan menyesal seruangan dengan malaikat itu" Luhan hanya melongo tentang apa yang di jelaskan Baekhyun. Mungkin, Baekhyun tertarik dengan lelaki itu. Dia benar-benar tak bisa diam jika melihat lelaki tampan walaupun pada akhirnya ia hanya jatuh kedalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"terserah, semoga benar seperti itu.." Luhan berdiri hendak kembali kekamarnya ia sudah merasa lelah malam ini.

"namanya.. oh aku ingat, namanya Sehun."Baekhyun sedikit berteriak ketika Luhan sudah berada di balik pintu kamarnya. Luhan masih dengan jelas siapa nama yang disebutkan Baekhyun. Itu cukup membuat ia terdiam, tubuhnya menengang dan detak jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar. Apakah lelaki itu kembali ? ah tak mungkin. Mungkin, itu Kim Sehun, Park Sehun, Lee Sehun atau Sehun yang lainnya. Luhan yakin, lelaki yang diceritakan Baekhyun tadi bukan Oh Sehun, Lelaki kecil yang selalu melindunginya, mengusap air matanya dan memeluknya ketika merasa ketakutan. Bukan, Direktur barunya bukan cinta pertamanya.

Wanita dengan rambut coklat madu itu berjalan pelan menuju nakas disamping tempat tidurnya, walaupun detak jantungnya sudah normal tapi nama yang disebutkan Baekhyun masih terngiang di telinganya. Laci pertama dari nakas putih itu ia buka, mengambil sebuah kotak hitam kecil dan mengeluarkan isinya –gelang cartier silver- pemberian Sehun dulu. Ia memandangi gelang yang bersinar terkena pantulan cahaya itu dengan diam. Sehun berjanji jika ia menjagannya ia akan segera pulang. Luhan terduduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya masih menggengam erat gelang tersebut dan memandanginya seolah bisa mengobati rasa rindunya pada Sehun. Wanita itu benar-benar kehilangan kontak Sehun setelah lelaki itu berjalan menghilang dibalik pintu rumahnya dulu. Keluarga Sehun pindah ke Canada dan memusatkan segala perusahaan milik keluarganya disana. Ketika dulu Luhan menangis merindukan Sehun ayah dan ibunya hanya mengatakan Sehun akan kembali dan jangan menangis lagi. Tapi, ketika ia mengetahui jika Sehun hilang kontak dan tak akan pernah kembali dia hanya akan menangis dalam diam sembari memeluk gelang itu hingga tertidur.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Luhanie.." ucap Baekhyun dibalik mesin pemanggang roti. Entah terkena angin apa Bakhyun bangun terlebih dahulu dari Luhan dan menyiapkan sarapan pagi mereka.

"Pagi Baek.." Jawab Luhan sembari menempatkan bokong sintalnya dibalik meja makan yang memisahkan ruang tengah dan dapur apartemennya.

"matamu.. matamu seperti panda. Kau menangis lagi ?" masih menggunakan apron, Baekhyun sedikit berlari menghampiri Luhan dengan wajah panik.

"tidak, hanya sedikit iritasi.." bohong Luhan, ia mengampil selembar roti panggang di hadapannya dan mengoleskan selai cokelat diatasnya.

"Jangan membohongiku Lu, kau sudah sering seperti ini" Baekhyun melepas apron pink-nya, melipat dan menaruh diatas meja makan. Entah, kenapa jika melihat Luhan bangun dengan mata sembab sehabis menangis hatinya sedikit perih, mengerti apa yang dirasakan wanita rusa di depannya ini.

"Apakah terlihat ?" Luhan menunduk, tiba-tiba matanya memanas sekarang. Hatinya merasakan kesakitan. Ia benar-benar merindukan Sehun. Kapan Lelaki itu pulang dan memeluknya seperti dulu ?

"Jangan menangis, aku disini." Ucap Baekhyun ketika tubuhnya berhasil memeluk Luhan.

Mungkin, ketika bertemu pertama kali semua penilaian orang akan sama tentang Luhan, gadis ramah dan kuat. Tapi tidak, Luhan benar-benar memiliki hati yang rapuh. Dulu, ketika mereka masih di Junior High School, wanita dengan senyum menawan itu suka menyendiri. Bahkan, ia merasa kesepian di tengah keramaian. Baekhyun juga pernah memergokinya menangis diatap gedung sekolah sambil menggumamkan nama Sehun, lelaki yang bahkan sampai saat ini Baekhyun belum mengetahui bagaimana rupanya.

"Jangan menangis, habiskan sarapanmu. Bukankah kau harus bertemu Direktur barumu hari ini ? kau harus membuat penilaian yang baik di awal pertemuan kalian bukan ?" Baekhyun mengelus surai coklat Luhan dan dibalas anggukan dengan pelan.

"Lihat hidungmu merah seperti rusa" Lanjut Baekhyun terkekeh setelah melihat wajah Luhan.

Wanita cantik dengan rambut tergerai itu melangkah ke lift yang akan mengantarkannya ke lantai 20 dimana ruangannya berada. Dengan rok span hitam ketat di padu dengan bluse coklat muda dan heels hitam, ia menekan tombol yang tertera di dalam Lift –berharap ruangan sempit itu segera menembus ke lantai teratas perusahaannya- . Luhan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ketika ia sudah berada di koridor lantai dua puluh dimana hanya ada ruangannya yang satu ruangan dengan Direktur utama dan ruangan Park Chanyeol sang wakil direktur.

"wah nona, kau cantik hari ini" sapa Chanyeol dengan senyuman idiotnya ketika baru saja keluar dari Ruangan Direktur Utama.

"kau sudah datang ?" Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya memandang Chanyeol heran. biasanya Chanyeol tak datang sepagi ini. Kenapa semua orang aneh hari ini termasuk Baekhyun yang semalam tiba-tiba pulang.

"memangnya hanya kau yang diperbolehkan datang pagi ?"

"terserah, minggir Tuan Park. Kau menghalangi jalanku" Luhan berlalu dan sengaja menabrak sebelah bahu Chanyeol.

"kau sedang datang bulan nona ?" Chanyeol mengernyit ketika melihat sikap Luhan hari ini, biasanya wanita itu akan tertawa ketika ia memuji kecantikannya. Mungkin rusa liar itu sedang dalam mood buruk ?

Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol yang terakhir, menurutnya itu tak penting sama sekali. Moodnya benar-benar sedikit buruk hari ini karena ia sangat merindukan Sehun. Jika boleh memilih mungkin ia tak akan masuk kerja dan menangis sambil memandangi gelang cartier –barang satu-satunya- pemberian lelaki kecil masa lalunya. Langkahnya memelan ketika jaraknya dan pintu ruangan itu semakin dekat. Luhan akhirnya berhenti, jika Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari ruangan dan tak membawa apa-apa kemungkinan Direktur Baru sudah datang dan berada di dalam. Kedua, mungkin Chanyeol hanya memeriksa ruangan sebelum digunakan oleh sang Direktur baru. Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa bodoh kenapa tadi ia tak bertanya pada Chanyeol apakah Direktur yang sialnya mempunyai nama sama dengan Cinta pertamanya itu sudah datang atau belum. Setelah mengambil dan menghembuskan nafas pelan, tangan dengan jemari lentik itu memutar knop pintu besar berwarna putih dengan pelan. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruangan, setelah berhasil menutup pintu ia melihat sesosok laki-laki dengan tubuh tinggi tegap proposional dibalut setelan hitam berdiri membelakanginya –memandang jendela utama ruangan-

"Selamat pagi Tuan". Luhan megeluarkan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar ketika melihat Tubuh berdiri itu memandang luar jendela, berharap semoga lelaki ini lelaki baik-baik, lelaki yang bisa bertanggung jawab terhadap perusahaannya.

Lelaki itu memutar tubuhnya pelan, kedua tangannya berada di saku celana bahannya, rambut hitam legamnya tersisir keatas, menampilkan jidat seksinya, alis hitam dan sepasang mata elang terukir rapi disana. Hidung mancung dipadu dengan bibir tipis yang masih terkatup rapat itu menampilkan kesan misterius. Lelaki itu terdiam ketika melihat sesosok wanita berdiri di dekat pintu ruangannya.

TBC(?)

Hallo (?)

Dengan polosnya (?) aku balik tanpa dosa dengan cengiran hehe... maaf setelah sekian lama menghilang ~ btw, terimakasih buat kalian semua yang sudah membaca, memfollow, memfavorit dan mereview FF ku yang pertama... ternyata semua minta sequel ya ? hahaha maafin karena malah balik membawa judul FF yang lain. Akan aku usahain buat sequel untuk FF yang kemarin, tapi harap bersabar juga yaa... maklum masih baru terjun ke dunia fanfiction, ternyata nyari inspirasi, alur cerita, konflik sampai bahkan judul susah ya hehe...

Entah ini FF muncul dari mana, semoga kalian suka :* maaf jika membuat kalian mual dan tiba-tiba hamil (eh).

Oke See you again :*

-SPECIAL THANKS TO-

|BabyAeryHHS,Seravin509,laabaikands,hunnieluludeer

LieZoppii,arxselu17,ftrwlndr520,oh ana7,egga damay,Guest|


	2. Chapter 2

**MY SWEET COTTON CANDY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cofioca4120**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunHan/GS for Uke**

 **Don't like ? Don't Read and Don't Bash !**

 **Typo Everywhere**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter II**

Sehun sudah tiba di perusahaan barunya sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu, ia juga sudah bertemu wakilnya –Park Chanyeol- yang juga sudah membantunya ketika ia akan dipindahkan ke Korea. Mata tajamnya menembus kaca jendela ruangan yang terletak di lantai dua puluh gedung perusahaan XI. Dia sudah bertemu wakilnya dan Tentang Sekretarisnya, Sehun juga sudah mengetahui jika sekretaris yang akan bekerja sama dengannya adalah Luhan, wanita yang dulu sempat menjadi sahabat masa kecilnya sebelum benar-benar hilang kontak dengan dirinya. Bibir tipisnya melengkung keatas membayangkan bagaimana imut sahabat kecilnya yang menyukai permen kapas itu. Apakah ia menjadi wanita dewasa yang mengagumkan atau malah menjadi wanita gembul berpipi chubby karena menyukai gula-gula ?

"Selamat Pagi Tuan..." suara lembut bak angin musim semi membuyarkan lamunan Sehun tentang sahabat kecilnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya dengan pelan dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang bergelombang berwarna coklat madu yang mengingatkannya pada Luhan. Ia masih terdiam, mengamati wanita itu yang juga diam mematung berjarak lima meter dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Mata rusa, hidung mancung dan bibir mungil itu Sehun mengingatnya, wanita itu Luhan.

"Selamat pagi.." akhirnya Sehun balas setelah yakin jika wanita di depannya adalah wanita yang juga ia rindukan. Tapi apakah Luhan masih mengenalnya ?

"Perkenalkan, Saya Luhan. Saya yang akan menjadi sekretaris Anda ketika bertugas di perusahaan ini Tuan..." Luhan menghentikan perkenalannya, ia belum tahu siapa nama lelaki yang akan menjadi Direktur perusahaannya ini.

"Sehun, Oh Sehun"

"Oh Sehun..."ulang Luhan lirih, matanya menerawang kedalam kedua tatapan tajam Sehun. Memberanikan diri menatap sepasang mata atasannya. Apakah mungkin Sehun yang saat ini berdiri dihadapannya adalah Sehunnya ? Sehunienya ?. Apakah ia benar-benar kembali disaat kerinduannya dengan Sehun benar-benar memuncak. Luhan hanya berdiri diam membiarkan segala pikirannya jauh terbang keluar sana, ia benar-benar tak percaya tentang apa yang ada di hadapannya. wanita itu kembali menatap Sehun dan menemukan tatapan mata itu, tatapan lembut di sepasang mata elang yang hanya akan Luhan lihat di kenangan masa kecilnya.

"benar, Oh Sehun. Ini aku Lu..." Sehun tersenyum lega. Mendapati wanita cantik didepannya itu benar-benar Luhan.

Tanpa diduga, lelaki tampan itu sudah berdiri di depan Luhan yang masih mematung. Segala memori tentang kepergian Sehun pun terputar di otaknya bak roll film lama yang tiba-tiba muncul. Nafas Luhan tercekat ketika merasakan pelukan erat dan hangat di tubuhnya. Pelukan yang sangat ia rindukan selama delapan belas tahun ini, pelukan yang selalu dapat memberikan dirinya ketenangan pada delapan belas tahun yang lalu. Yang akhirnya dapat ia rasakan saat ini. Kedua mata rusa itu memanas, mengeluarkan bulir-bulir kristal bening yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. ia memberanikan diri membalas pelukan lelaki yang dirindukannya itu.

"Jangan menangis.." dengan pelan Sehun mengusap punggung sempit Luhan yang naik-turun. Isakan pelannya terdengar jelas di telinganya. Luhan masih sama seperti dulu, menangis dalam diam.

"aku.. aku.. merindukanmu..." Ucap Luhan dengan terisak hebat di dada Sehun, ia tak peduli jika riasannya berantakan atau setelan Sehun yang basah karena tangisannya. Wanita itu mencengkram jas Sehun kuat seolah tak mengizinkan lelaki itu pergi lagi dari hidupnya.

"aku juga lu.. berhentilah menagis rusa kecil"

"jangan pergi..."

"tidak, aku sudah pulang"

 **.**

 **.**

" berhentilah meangis kau tampak seperti rusa berhidung merah" Sehun membuka pembicaraannya sambil mengelus rambut panjang Luhan dengan pelan, saat ini mereka sudah duduk di sofa ruangan lelaki itu dengan Luhan yang masih sesenggukan di pelukannya.

"kau jahat.." balas Luhan lirih tanpa memandang wajah Sehun sekalipun. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan lelaki yang memeluknya ini. Hilang tanpa kontak dan datang dengan mengatainya seperti rusa berhidung merah.

"baiklah.. aku jahat. Tapi aku sudah kembali. Aku minta maaf" ujung hidung Sehun menyentuh puncak kepala Luhan menghirup dalam aroma shampoo strawberry yang menguar dari rambut Luhan dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"bagaimana mungkin kau pergi ke Canada dan setelah itu kau tak pernah mengabariku ? kau bilang jarak Korea-Canada itu dekat. Tapi itu jauuhh Sehun..." Luhan sudah tak berada di pelukan Sehun, ia berhasil melepaskan diri dan berbicara panjang lebar di sertai linangan air mata jangan lupakan hidungnya yang memerah, membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan karena Luhan yang didepannya ini benar-benar Luhannya delapan belas tahun yang lalu –tak berubah-

"aku bilang dekat karena saat itu kau belum bisa membaca peta" jawab Sehun tersenyum hingga kedua matanya membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit. Dari dulu wanita ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

"kau... kau membohongiku ?" mata rusa itu memicing tajam –tak menakutkan sama sekali-

"baiklah, aku minta maaf bagaimana jika nanti sore..."

"belikan aku permen kapas"-Luhan memotong perkataan Sehun-

"kau masih menyukai permen kapas ?" Lelaki itu tak percaya bak mendengar sebuah keajaiban dunia terbaru.

"memang kenapa ?" Luhan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya, punggungnya bersandar pada sofa dan tak menatap lelaki di sampingnya sama sekali.

"oh ayolah, kau sudah dua puluh empat tahun Luhan" Sehun memijat pelipisnya perlahan, benar-benar sudah delapan belas tahun berlalu tapi permen kapas masih menjadi urutan pertama.

"lalu jika aku sudah dua puluh empat tahun memangnya kenapa ? aku tidak boleh lagi makan permen kapas ?" satu lagi, wanita ini ternyata berubah. Dulu Luhan adalah seorang yang penurut tapi lihatlah kali ini ia menentang Sehun. Dan lelaki itu hanya diam mematung tak percaya jika Luhan dapat membalas ucapannya.

"kau, dari mana kau belajar menentang segala ucapanku ?" Sehun mendesis pelan.

"dari Oh Sehun yang tak kembali selama delapan belas tahun" Luhan menatap Sehun tajam tak mau kalah dengan tatapan atasannya itu.

"berhentilah mengungkitnya Lu, aku sudah minta maaf dan berhentilah menatapku seperti itu. Kau tampak seperti rusa yang ingin menangis"

"Sehun !" Seru Luhan sambil memukul dada lelaki itu bertubi-tubi hingga menghasilkan kekehan tawa dari Sehun.

Luhan sangat bersyukur ketika akhirnya mengetahui bagaimana kabar sahabat masa kecilnya, Oh Sehun. Ternyata lelaki itu tumbuh jauh lebih tinggi diluar perkiraannya, tubuhnya proposional dan wajahnya sangat tampan. Ditambah suara baritone yang membuatnya sempat tak mengenali bahwa lelaki itu adalah Sehun. Ia juga tak menyangka jika ternyata memang benar Sehunnya yang akan menjadi atasannya kali ini. Dunia benar-benar sulit ditebak.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sudah memasuki waktu makan siang saat ini, Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama di Kafetaria perusahaan. Membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka iri, bagaimana mungkin sepasang manusia itu tampak sangat serasi jika berjalan beriringan ? Entah kenapa sejak bertemu dengan Sehun tadi pagi degup jantung Luhan benar-benar tak normal –ia masih menyukai, ah tidak mencintai lelaki yang saat ini duduk didepannya- banyak pertayaan yang ada di dalam kepala wanita ini. Apakah Sehun disana hidup dengan baik ? apakah Sehun disana mempunyai banyak teman ? dan apakah Sehun sekarang masih sama seperti delapan belas tahun yang lalu ? mementingkan Luhan telebih dahulu dan menganggap Luhan istimewa seperti dulu ?. Luhan terkekeh ketika menyadari ada pemikiran konyol yang keluar dari pikirannya. Ia menatap Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya –mungkin ayah dan ibunya sedang menayakan kabarnya-

"Sehun. Bagaimana kabarmu selama delapan belas tahun ini ?" oh betapa bodohnya Luhan ketika tadi pagi ia sudah mengangis didalam pelukan Sehun dan baru kali ini ia ingat jika belum menanyakan kabar lelaki itu sama sekali.

"aku baik. Kau jahat baru menanyakan bagaimana kabarku sekarang" Sehun menyimpan ponselnya di balik saku jas kerjanya.

"apakah hidup di Canada menyenangkan ?" wanita itu bertanya dengan tatapan berbinar, berharap lelaki itu selalu hidup dengan baik saat disana.

"sangat. Banyak hal yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu Lu" Sehun menyeruput segelas capuccinonya dengan pelan.

Sangat. Itu yang diucapkan Sehun. Luhan bertanya dengan mata berbinar tadi, berharap jika lelaki itu selalu bahagia, tapi entah kenapa jawaban Sehun bukanlah jawaban yang di inginkan Luhan. Hatinya seperti ditusuk perlahan. Sakit tapi tak begitu.

"Sangat ? kau mempunyai banyak teman disana ?"

"ya.. aku punya. Bahkan ada yang memiliki sifat sepertimu. Sangat menggemaskan" Sehun mencubit pelan ujung hidung Luhan membuat wanita itu terdiam sesaat -Ada yang sepertinya-

"wanita ?" rasa ingin tahu Luhan memuncak, ia egois sekarang tak menginginkan Sehun dimiliki wanita lain selain dirinya.

"wanita" jawab Sehun singkat dan tersenyum. Tapi Luhan merasa senyum itu tak ditunjukkan padanya, melainkan di tunjukkan pada wanita yang tengah Sehun gambarkan tadi. Luhan kembali terdiam sesaat. Banyak hal yang dilewatkannya sekarang, banyak yang ingin ia ketahui tentang Sehun sekarang. Ia merasa bahwa Sehun saat ini adalah orang asing, karena ia tak mengerti apapun tentang lelaki itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau langsung pulang ?" Sehun memakai jasnya sambil berjalan kemeja Luhan yang terletak berseberangan dengan mejanya.

"tidak, katamu kau akan membelikanku permen kapas ?" hell, Luhan masih mengingat janji Sehun tadi pagi tentang permen kapasnya.

"aku tak bilang seperti itu" Sehun mendudukan dirinya diatas meja kerja Luhan dan membuat wanita itu mendelik melihat sikapnya.

"kau tak sopan Tuan Oh. Ayolah kau belum membelikanku sebuah permen kapas selama delapan belas tahun ini" Wanita itu mengeluarkan wajah imut andalannya. Matanya sendu seperti ingin menangis dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"jangan menggunakan wajah itu Nona Luhan. Baiklah-baiklah aku merasa bersalah sekarang" Sehun turun dari meja Luhan sambil menyentil pelan dahi wanita itu.

"yeaaayy Oh Sehun yang terbaik !" Luhan berseru kegirangan sambil memeluk lengan kanan Sehun dengan tersenyum lebar. Membuat lelaki itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Mobil Audi hitam itu melaju perlahan membelah jalanan Seoul, sepertinya Sehun masih ingat dimana kedai Paman Kang berada. Ia menoleh kesamping kanannya, Luhan masih terdiam ketika mereka memasuki mobil tadi, sepertinya wanita itu sedang banyak pikiran. Lelaki itu merasa sepertinya delapan belas tahun ini cukup membuat wanita itu berubah.

"Lu..." Sehun mencoba memanggil Luhan. Hanya tatapan yang didapatkannya sebagai balasan.

"kau sedang banyak pikiran ?" Sehun memberanikan diri bertanya, ia tak ingin hari pertama mereka bertemu selama delapan belas tahun berpisah menjadi canggung. Ia ingin menjadi tempat sandaran Luhan seperti dulu. Ia tak ingin wanita itu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, menurutnya sekarang Luhan menjadi lebih diam ia akan bercerita, bertanya panjang lebar tapi setelah itu terdiam larut dalam entah apa yang sedang ada dipikirannya.

"tidak, aku hanya berpikir mengapa kita menjadi secanggung ini" ucap Luhan lirih tapi masih dapat ditangkap oleh telinga Sehun. Dan membuat Sehun diam sejenak. Ia juga berpikir apakah karena rentang waktu yang cukup lama membuat mereka berdua menjadi seperti orang asing. Karena ini juga kesalahannya karena selama tinggal di Canada ia tak pernah mengkontak Luhan sekalipun.

"oh itu kedai Paman Kang !" Seru Luhan tiba-tiba ketika sepasang manik matanya menangkap sebuah bangunan kecil berwarna putih dan pink.

"sebentar aku pinggirkan mobilnya" Sehun tiba-tiba tersenyum ketika melihat binar mata Luhan yang bahagia ketika menatap bangunan yang menjadi favorit mereka dulu.

Hells hitam itu berlari kecil menuju kedai Paman Kang, langkahnya ringan seringan bulu yang terbang di udara. Sepasang fantovel hitam dengan setia mengekorinya berharap wanita yang memakainya tak terjatuh. Luhan dengan pelan mendorong pintu kaca kedai itu, aroma manis kesukaannya langsung masuk kedalam hidungnya. Sudah lama ia tak kesini mungkin satu bulan ? dua bulan ? tiga bulan ? ah bahkan Luhan sendiri lupa kapan terakhir kali ia datang kesini.

"Paman Kang !" Luhan kembali berlari kecil ketika mendapati sesosok pria tua berumur lima puluh tahunan sedang menata permen kepas di samping meja kasirnya.

"astaga Lulu... bagaimana kabarmu ? sudah lama kau tak kesini" Paman Kang mengelus rambut Luhan pelan, ia sudah menganggap wanita itu seperti anaknya sendiri.

"maafkan Lulu, Lulu sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini" Luhan berujar penuh penyesalan karena sadar ia sudah lama tak mengunjungi Paman Kang.

"Siapa dia ?" tanya Paman Kang kemudia ketika menyadari ada seorang lelaki tampan yang berdiri di belakang Luhan.

"Sehun. Sehunie." Jawab Luhan dengan tersenyum kearah Sehun. Ia merasa dejavu sekarang, dulu mereka selalu berdua ketika pergi ke kedai Paman Kang.

"kau.. kenapa kau semakin tampan ? dan dasar anak nakal" tanpa di duga setelah memuji Sehun, Paman Kang memukuli Sehun membuat lelaki itu sedikit mengaduh kesakitan.

"Astaga Paman, apa salah Sehun ? Paman ini sakit" Sehun terus mencoba melindungi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya dari serangan brutal lelaki tua itu.

"kau masih tanya apa salahmu ? kemana saja kau selama ini hah ? selama ini Luhan datang kekedaiku dengan tangisan dan hanya pada saat ini ia datang dengan tersenyum" penjelasan yang juga tanpa diduga dari Paman Kang membuat Luhan sedikit terlonjak, ia menarik tubuh Sehun agar sedikit menjauh menghindari pukulan-pukulan dari Paman Kang.

"Paman ! berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak !" Seru Luhan kemudian, Sehun yang dibelakangnya masih mengelus bagian tubuhnya yang sakit akibat pukulan tiba-tiba dari Paman Kang.

"bukankah kenyataannya memang seperti itu ? baiklah paman minta maaf. Kau mau permen kapasmu ?" pria tua ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia berjalan menuju tiang kayu yang berisi beranekan warna permen kapas, mengambil warna merah muda yang menjadi favorit Luhan sejak dulu.

"terimakasih Paman" Luhan mererima permen kapas pemberian Paman Kang, ia mencoba mengambil dompetnya berniat untuk membayar permen kapas itu.

"tak usah, anggap saja permintaan maaf Paman karena telah memukul Sehun dengan tiba-tiba" pria tua itu kembali tersenyum pada Luhan dan Sehun.

"dan kau Sehun, sebaiknya meminta maaflah pada Luhan karena selama delapan belas tahun ini tak dapat merasakan betapa manisnya sebuah permen kapas" ucap Paman Kang sambil menepuk sebelah bahu Sehun pelan dan berjalan menuju dapur kedainya. Meninggalkan mereka berdua, membuat Sehun dan Luhan terdiam sesaat mencoba mencerna apa yang telah dikatakan Paman Kang tadi.

"uhm.. Sehun, apa kau tergesa ? kau tak ingin ke taman sebentar ?" Ucap Luhan memecahkan keheningan.

"tidak. Baiklah, ayo" Sehun tersenyum mendengar ajakan Luhan. Masih ingin menghabiskan hari ini bersama Luhan.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri trotoar, mobil Sehun diparkir dekat kedai Paman Kang, mereka masih ingat didekat kedai Paman Kang ada sebuah taman kota, dulu mereka selalu mengahabiskan waktu sore di taman ini. Tentunya setelah menemani Luhan membeli permen favoritnya.

"ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali" Wanita cantik itu mendudukan pantatnya di sebuah bangku taman yang kosong, tangganya masih memegang permen kapasnya.

"kau, juga lama tak kesini ?" tanya Sehun tak percaya setelah mendudukan dirinya disamping Luhan.

"mungkin tiga belas tahun yang lalu ? entah lah aku tak ingat." Jawab Luhan sambil menunduk menatap sepasang kakinya yang ia gerakan perlahan.

"Lu..." Sehun berujar perlahan, membuat wanita di depannya itu menoleh.

"apa benar yang diucapkan Paman Kang tadi ?" sepasang mata tajam Sehun menatap mata Luhan dengan dalam. Entah kenapa ucapan Paman Kang memenuhi pikirannya. Ia merasa selama ini Luhan tak baik-baik saja, ia jadi merasa bersalah ketika menjawab pertanyaan Luhan apakah hidup di Canada menyenangkan. Dan ia menjawabnya dengan kata Sangat.

"jangan kau pikirkan ucapan Pria Tua itu, kadang ia sangat menjengkelkan sekarang" jawab Luhan acuh sambil memakan permen kapasnya –tanda ia tak baik sekarang-

"aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah benar yang diucapkan Paman Kang ?" Sehun tak berhenti menatap Luhan yang bahkan tak mau menatapnya sekarang.

"Luhan, jawab aku" Suara Sehun mengintimidasi telinga Luhan hingga membuat kunyahan Luhan berhenti, tangganya turun perlahan ke atas pangkuannya. Sehun menarik dagu wanita itu hingga membuat Luhan mau tak mau menatap Sehun.

"menurutmu ?" entah kenapa perasaan ketika ia tadi siang mendengar bahwa Sehun menemukan seseorang yang mirip dengannya itu kembali, ketika menatap sepasang mata elang lelaki dihapannya ini –Sakit-

"jadi selama ini kau tak hidup dengan baik ?" Sehun bertanya lirih mencoba menatap dalam sepasang mata rusa Luhan yang entah sejak kapan berlinang bulir-bulir krystal bening yang siap meluncur.

"entahlah, aku.. aku.. hanya tak dapat menikmati manisnya permen kapas ini ketika kau pergi Sehun." Luhan menjelaskan dengan lirih, ia menunduk matanya memanas ia tak sadar ketika bulir-bulir air mata itu jatuh peralahan.

"rasanya hambar... ia tak manis lagi seperti dulu... karena aku memakannya sambil menangis seperti sekarang, membayangkan jika kau menemaniku seperti dulu. Tapi itu sangat sulit." Luhan melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan pelan, ia menggengam erat permen kapasnya agar tak terjatuh ke tanah.

"kau tahu, aku selalu tersenyum di hadapan orang lain seperti apa yang kulakukan delapan belas tahun yang lalu, tapi tanpa sepengetahuan mereka aku akan menagis di sudut Sehun, aku terlalu merindukanmu" wanita itu memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sehun dalam dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir ke pipinya.

"kau sudah bertemu Baekhyun ?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba membuat kerutan tipis didahi Sehun mencoba mengingat. Setelah berhasil menemukan Baekhyun adalah kekasih dari wakilnya Park Chanyeol. Dan menganggung pelan membalas pertanyaan Luhan.

"selama kau pergi, hanya Baekhyun yang dapat mengerti keadaanku. Hanya ia yang selalu ada dan menggantikan posisimu. Kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku Sehun.. kenapa kau tak pernah sekalipun mencoba menghubungiku ? kau tak tau jika aku selalu menunggumu untuk memberikan kabar bahwa kau baik-baik saja" Luhan bercerita sambil menatap Sehun yang hanya mendengarkan. Biarkan lelaki itu merasa bahwa ia benar-benar melakukan sesuatu yang jahat kepada Luhan.

"bahkan, Baekhyun sangat muak sekarang ketika mendengar namamu yang selalu aku sebut dalam tangisanku, aku benar-benar bodoh menunggu dirimu yang bahkan tak pernah sekalipun memikirkan apakah hidupku selama delapan belas tahun ini baik-baik saja" tangan dengan jemari lentik itu meremas kemeja Sehun sambil terisak pelan, ia tak menyalahkan Sehun tapi biarkan ia kembali sama seperti dulu menceritakan apa saja yang ia rasakan kepada Sehun tanpa ada yang ditutupi.

"aku tinggal bersama Baekhyun sekarang, ayah dan ibu kembali ke China. Kau tahu ketika malam itu Baekhyun pulang dan menceritakan bahwa ia bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Sehun. Aku hanya diam aku berpikir bukan kau yang ia temui" wanita itu masih bercerita dengan mata menerawang jauh. Sehun masih setia mendengar apapun yang diucapkan Luhan. Ia tau maksud Luhan, wanita itu hanya menyampaikan segala perasaan yang ia pendam selama ini.

"tapi ketika tadi pagi aku menemukanmu diruang kerja, ketika kau mengenalkan dirimu sebagai Oh Sehun. Kau tak tahu betapa senang dan leganya aku mengetahui kau tumbuh dengan baik. Dan masih mengenaliku" Luhan kembali tertunduk dan menagis. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar. Sehun tak hanya diam saja sekarang, tiba-tiba sepasang mata lelaki itu ikut memanas, ia tak kuat ternyata Luhan menanggung kerinduan yang amat dalam terhadapnya –sehun menangis-

"maafkan aku.. maafkan aku Luhan.." Sehun meraih tubuh rapuh itu kedalam pelukannya, ia tak menyangka jika Luhan menjadi seperti ini ketika ia meninggalkannya. Binar keceriaan hilang dari sepasang mata favoritnya itu.

"jangan pergi lagi Sehun.. kumohon.." Luhan mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada takut, ia benar-benar merasa jika suatu saat nanti Sehun akan pergi meninggalkannya kembali. Entah kapan. Tanpa Luhan sadari, ia memeluk Sehun begitu erat seakan tak ingin melepaskan lelaki itu.

"aku tak akan pergi Lu..." Wanita itu kembali terisak dalam dekapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Hallooo... *jangan timpuk plis*

jadii... gimana ? maafin untuk keterlambatan update di karenakan banyak kendala *jangan tanya* soalnya kalau di jelasin banyak banget termasuk masalah PC T_T sekali lagi maafin ya... btw, kemaren juga sempet baca review dan taraaaaaa... Oh Sehun balik *cie pada seneng* kalau orang ketiga.. hmm gimana ya ? soalnya ada yang minta mau didebutin jadi orang ketiga~ dan sayangnya, Sehun langsung peluk-peluk Luhan di chapter ini. Hehe.. ga tega sih sama Luhan kalo ga dipeluk. Oiya maafin kalo chapter ini kurang ngefeel ato kayanya ga ngefeel sama sekali T_T soalnya selain permasalahan yang kalo diceritain bisa jadi satu chapter, chapter ini juga aku buat secepet mungkin biar cepet update. Maafin ya ~ salam kenal semuuaaaa

 **-SPECIAL THANKS TO-**

|anxbyul,deeroH,Selenia Oh,anggrek hitam,rikha-chan

fuckyeahSeKaiYeol,Bambi,Ekykiki93,ida exo-l,Guest

LisnaOhLu120,cici fu,oh ana7ohhsitik|

 _ **-Keep the faith -SL-**_


End file.
